


Juice's fear

by ghost_buddie



Category: 17776: What Football Will Look Like in the Future - Jon Bois
Genre: Other, fear is like human dude, fear still exists in 17776 right, it's like semi relationship, not the main point, ten is basically pearl, we never get juice angst sooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_buddie/pseuds/ghost_buddie
Summary: Nine has a question. Ten want's to explain the question as best as she can while making it easy to handle. However, something is up with juice.





	Juice's fear

.Nine? Are you okay? You’ve been kinda quiet.

.what would the world be like if people could still die?

.well, I dunno. Scientists tried to predict the future all the time. Some were right and some were wrong. Because of the Nanos predictions about war and poverty. People were right about immortality and technology advancement though. We just don’t care about technology anymore. 

.a lot more people would be dead.

.oh

.juice!

.What? It doesn’t matter anyway. It’s just a future that didn’t happen.

.All you’re gonna do for nine is sugar coat what’d happen to where it’s processable.

.nine you wanna know what’d happen?

.death.people and children going hungry

.abuse to children

.people thinking they don’t belong in this world

.war

.JUICE

.WHAT

.Nine is LISTENING.

.Nine has recently woken up unlike us.

.They can’t process all of this right now.

.ugh, nine don’t listen to juice.

.I’m going to power off and charge.

.I love you nine.

.I love you too

[POWER OFF]

Juice? 

.y’know I woke up before ten did.

.she had so many questions just like you.

.we had this conversation once

.I don’t like to think about it.

.i know I shouldn’t be such a pussy about all of this

.nine I'm just scared

.no matter how much time it’s been it’s still traumatizing

.the only thing I can do is to not think about it.

.watch football or something.

.everyone is used to it by now

.except me

.im sorry

.juice you’re fine

.it’s okay to be scared of that

.a lot of people would do anything to be scared of something

.it’s fine that you don’t want to talk about this

.i'm sorry I was being so blunt earlier

.i was just upset

.i know ten doesn’t know about my fear

.i mean

.when she wakes up and reads she’ll know.

.haha yeah

.hey juice?

.yeah?

.i love you

.i love you too man


End file.
